Sebastian Owens
Sebastian Cain Owen's usually known as just Seb', is a visitor to Lockwood. He currently has no direction in life, being a 24 year old stuck in the body of a 17 year old, he cannot pursue his true calling so instead he replaces this with his twisted passion for control... Seb' is an active character in the current story-line. His faceclaim is Evan Peters =Personality= When at first meeting Sebastian he came come over as being a shy and quite guy; preferring to be alone rather than in the company of many people, and only tries to make conversation with those he knows well. Withdrawn and solitary, Sebastian isn't the kind of person you'd approach to make small talk with. Feeling that he lacks control over 90% of his mundane day to day life he seeks to rebel against this in a radical and disturbing fashion -- revealing an altogether different persona. Very few people have seen this other side of Seb'. He is out-going, charismatic, and confident; edging on arrogant. If one finds it possible to see past his dark and creepy tendencies though he can be kind and generous with his time and energy. Characteristics: (Positive:) Charming, charismatic, confident, polite, solitary, generous, ambitious, attentive, patient, bold, independent, out-going, witty, and intelligent. (Negative:) Brash, out-spoken, arrogant, sly, crude, ill-tempered, creepy, sarcastic, cruel, dark, faithless, quiet, wicked, curious, and cold. Likes: '''The woodland, solitude, mountain biking, off roading, boxing, rock climbing, getting high, and rock music. '''Dislikes: '''Dishonesty, loosing control, socer, high school, boy bands, night terrors, and his parents divorce. =Appearence= =Family= '''Father: Thaddeus James Owen's M.D Sebastian's father is a paediatrician at a Mortal children's Hospital in Portland. He is also a Warlock, and was married to Vivienne for 20 or so years until she left him for a more powerful and traditional Warlock. The pair split when Vivienne decided she was tired of hiding who she was to play housewife to Thad'. Thaddeus had insisted that his family hide amidst mortals during the war and not 'come out' out of fear of the witch trails reoccurring. Remarried and happy Thaddeus doesn't have much to do with his Ex-wife...He hasn't been to Lockwood since they first married, he barely even practises his abilities as a Warlock anymore - living a mundane mortal life. Step-Mother: Caitlin Ryan Known as Cat, Catlin is also a Doctor. However she is currently spanning out her career and moving into child psychology. She met her husband: Thaddeus at the Hospital, and although he knew she was Mortal he fell in love with her almost instantly. The two are very well suited and both love children although Cat cannot bare anymore children due to a traumatic ectopic pregnancy she had a year after having had Lilly it resulted her having to have a hysterectomy. Caitlin is aware that Thad' is a mythical, and encourages his son; Seb', to explore that aspect of himself. She has always had somewhat of a fetish for mythicals... Step-Sister: Lilly-Mae Owens ''' Born to a mortal mother and mythical father; Lilly-Mae is a half-witch. She doesn't possess any power's to speak of yet, but with training she might one day present some kind of ability. Although Lilly dresses in dark, gothy hues she is in-fact a sweet girl. That being said she has always envied her step-brother for the gifts his race bestows upon him. She struggles with an inner conflict which she battles with daily - she wants so badly to blossom as a woman and witch that she often forces herself into any mythical she can find...usually women. '''Mother: Vivienne Mary-Jane Whitman Vivienne is not a pure-blood witch, she is in-fact the result of two families with witch blood in their line interbreeding. None of Vivienne's four siblings are also 'gifted'. Although this is uncommon, Vivienne is a rather powerful witch all things considered. She is a warm hearted person for the most part but has a viscous streak which she hides well until angered - then her full power is unleashed...She fears her son has also inherited this trait. Step-Father: Sage (Simon) Jedediah Darling Sage is a rather traditional Warlock, he believes that the old ways should be kept sacred and respects greatly the original practises of Paganism - particularly Wiccan practises. He is a passive soul, and generally nothing phases him. With a strong moral compass and being entirely comfortable in his own skin he will not dictated to. Sage harbours an un-shackable hate of mortals...believing that Mythicals are in every way superior. Abilities Runic Invocation As a Warlock; Sebastian is able to use symbolic ritual to manipulate magical forces in the physical and natural world around him. Sebastian uses runic symbols to control things around him. He has particular skill in using them on people. This magic is only temp orary and 'spells' or 'enchantments' cast must be renewed after some stretch of time passes. Three of his favorite runes: Persuade, Trust & Calming. Which he applies to the skin of his 'victims' to manipulate them at will. The fourth: Stamina, he usually uses upon himself. =History= Sebastian's life was more of less normal up until he was 16 when his parents divorced. There differences in character and the paths they wanted to take in life had driven a wedge in their marriage and the love had slowly corroded to leave an awkward friendship. Feeling somewhat responsible as most children do, Sebastian took the split very hard; especially when he had to choose who to live with. His father advised he go with his mother and so for around four years he lived in Lockwood with her... (below is a small section from the Role-play in which Sebastian's last few months in Lockwood is written about:) "He had discovered the bunker when his mother first moved to Lockwood, only two weeks after she and his father's divorce papers had gone through. Sebastian was 16 years old, although he looked about 11 or 12 in appearance... He had lived with her for a couple of years, until the decision was made for him to live with his father. During those last few months before he left to live in Portland and start studying college courses, he'd go and sit in the bunker alone; listening to music, getting high and spending quality time with himself...Being given a typical kid. He'd found the best hiding spot. Until one day about seven years ago now he met a girl; Kaylin Monroe... There relationship blossomed over summer break and they became inseparable. It had started as a joke between them. 'You be One, and I'll be Two.' She had suggested and so the names were born. Kaylin was the daughter of one of the towns many Lycan families. The rules were strict; 'no sex until marriage' and it had been made clear to Sebastian that she could never marry outside of her race. It frustrated him...greatly. She did love him though and so one night they tried, only to be caught by her father and older brother. Seb' was cast out, they'd threatened his life if he ever tried to see her again. Control had been taken from him yet again. That night would change Sebastian forever... Three days later Kaylin was reported missing. Sebastian had left town, though not before showing young Kaylin his bunker and getting what he wanted from her all along. Her body was never found, but two months later on his next visit to Lockwood, Sebastian discovered that lycan will devour any ounce of meat (if it's 'fluffy' and soaked in pigs blood) laying about the wood when the full moon comes out." Category:Characters Category:Lockwood Category:Warlocks Category:Witches